As technology advances, high-precision clocks, such as atomic class clocks (e.g., a Molecular Optical Clock or “MOC”), become more available (e.g., cheaper). One concern regarding these types of clocks is how to reset their time should they lose power, since such clocks generally only maintain time while they are powered. Though it is possible to utilize backup battery supply to keep the clock running (i.e., maintain the time), the same concern applies in the event the power failure lasts longer than what the backup battery is able to support.